The Historiography of Fate
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: There are stories in the unlikeliest of places. Sometimes a well-meant secret. Sometimes a scene long gone. There is just not enough time in the world to tell them all. Thirty day of fanworks. Suikoden I-V, Tierkreis.
1. Day 1-Epistolary

**A/N: **A quick introduction to this project. So in my twisted sense of festivity I have decided to tackle the month before Suikoden Day with a fanwork for each day, based on a list of prompts I got from tumblr. Length, universe, and characters vary. Have half of them written already, so I really wish FFN has some kind of post scheduling feature.

Heartfelt thanks to Suikolove for this chapter. It comes from a draft sitting in my hard disk for more than a year, alive through the conversation we have and theories we bounce.

Day 1: Your Favorite Suikoden Game

Suikoden 2-Epistolary

**Buried in the stained soils of Tenzan Pass:**

"...waiting for you to be home. I hope everything is well with you and Riou. Be safe.

Love, mom."

**In a locked drawer of Atreides family house**

"...I hope wherever you are, you are healthy and happy. I long for any piece of paper to tell me of your wellbeing, but maybe that is too big a risk to take. Perhaps this letter will never reach you, but a mother will always pray. Remember the bedtime story I used to tell you and Marco? Of the dove that could send letter to anyone, anywhere? Too bad I possess none.

Love, mom."

**L'Renouille, unopened wedding presents to King Jowy and Queen Jillia**

"Oh how I have fallen behind with the news! One of the perks of living in this town, I suppose. If you forgive your old mother here for her tardiness, I send along my sincerest congratulations for your promotion to the general, your marriage, and your coronation. My, don't you think they are all events befitting of a celebration? It has been a long time since we've seen each other. You must have grown handsomely, dear. I have no doubt for you to be a fine match to our beautiful princess (I'm sorry, Her Highness the Queen now). Imagine the surprise your humble mother feels the one day she wakes up in the morning and finds out she's mother to the King!

I hope the war ends soon, so I can bid goodnight to my son once again.

Love, mom."

**Secured from the frontline of Matilda Castle Siege, sealed**

"It must be hard on you these days. I am sorry I cannot be any bit more useful. Not when you were wrongfully accused of treachery. Not when you went to the battlefield. Not when you need someone by your side like now. Kyaro is quiet most time, tourism slowing down to a halt. I have to say sometimes it feels nicer, that now I can tend to my roses in the silence of summertime and Marco could play longer outside, but the downsides are apparent. News are scarce and slow. The war bulletin is the single most sought publication here, though what I really want is to catch a sliver of you in the pages every now and then.

Send my gratitude to Her Highness if this letter reaches you.

Love, your mom."

**Under the rubble, labeled 'to the King, under inspection'**

"...I believe you were doing everything within reasons, though not ones this old woman's domestic mind can fathom. Or have kingship made you so far gone? It was a lot simpler in the olden days, when we knew nothing of such ordeal. If you are reading this (why am I still keeping hopes?) chances are we have separated even further, for your father had decided to take us somewhere the war cannot touch. It pains me, but trust is dwindling with each passing days, so does hope, and despite my best efforts they keep slipping away. There is always a certain degree of foolishness you permit yourself to possess, being a mother.

I have stopped expecting a reply, only wishing to tell my son Jowy of my love. .If he is still alive somewhere.

A wishing mother."


	2. Day 2-Follow the Wind

Day 2-Your Favorite Suikoden 1 SoD

Flik-Follow the Wind

Looking back, they had just done something so heroic. In the broadest sense of the word he had in his younger mind, a budding teenager from the Warrior's Village eager to prove himself to the world. In a short (but distant) future he was sure he'd be laughing at this. When it was over they nursed the scrapes and wound on a nearby hill, the world feeling much too normal after such turmoil.

They could see the castle from here. It was a majestic structure, and with they way it stood proudly would fool people of the tragedy that had befallen to its master.

They had just destroyed an empire. How bizarre was that?

When it was over, them tumbling out the death trap sporting the goofiest grins, he felt nothing but a bursting elation followed with curious hollowness.

It was over.

The word felt foreign as it rolled his proverbial tongue and echoed in his head.

It was over, he drilled into his mind, and they had rested there for so long he almost swore he saw Odessa in the wind and the clouds, laughing at their cluelessness.

"What to do, now?" He asked his companion, whose loud raucous laughter scared all the animals around. The bearlike man shot him a grin.

"Dunno. Goin' around, I s'pose? Ain't got anything left in Toran."

Viktor tossed his sword to the side, causing it to curse colorfully. The sudden movement surprised a rabbit he hoped would be their dinner, sending it jumping into the bushes.

His haphazard train of thought amused himself. Despite the attempt at serious question, his mind felt somewhere outside his body, observing them from afar. They looked like a pair of madmen, he guessed, or overly cheerful drunkards. Pent-up anger did strange things to a man (a talking sword didn't help).

He thought of the others. The change to the country must had begun, most likely starting from the government. If they could just hazard a visit to Gregminster, he was sure he could see their fellow companions working. Yet no, despite all dedications he had given towards this quest of liberation, he couldn't see himself playing lawmaker in years down the road. He was always the free spirit. His part in this struggle was over. The hands he left the work to were certainly capable.

There was really nothing tying him to the land anymore.

When he did talk, his voice came out more like a murmur.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to see the world. You game?"

Viktor stopped his verbal fight with his blade, threatening to snap the Star Dragon Sword into pieces before he replied," You bet I do! Let's get our ass moving then!"

Follow the wind, someone told him in his childhood. His rite of manhood was not over. Would never be over, he glanced at the fine steel of his sword, ignoring the tingling pain in his heart the best he could. If he was not going to head home, might as well went all the way out.

No, of course he didn't do it because he could hear her sometimes, a whisper in the breeze, a giggle in the dead of the night. Her eyes in the moonlight, her hair in the flowers and sunlight.

No, of course not.

"Follow the wind."

It was almost ghastly.


	3. Day 3-The Most Beautiful Song

Day III-Your Favorite Suikoden II SoD

Shiro-The Most Beautiful Song

a/n: It never occured at me how hard it is to write from an animal's PoV. It was fun, though, and subtly reminded me of the time I tried writing Pilika. For everyone who read this series, thank you very much! Bonus: what do you think the start-of paragraph numbers signify?

* * *

ii. It always started and ended with his master. His earliest memory was of a rainy day and lots, lots of blood. His eyelids were heavy, one of his legs dangling in odd angle. His whimper came out pathetically in the wind. He lied there, sprawled on the forest floor until he realized the water stopped reaching him. When he opened his eyes, looked up to see himself sheltered by a human kid.

"Poor, poor boy."

It was the day he met Kinnison.

iii. The boy nursed him to health and he soon swore his allegiance to this human whose gentleness eluded his comprehension. Shiro saw him prancing around the forest like he belonged there as much as the birds and the trees, a strange sight indeed, but Shiro was only too thrilled to romp around by his side. He guided Kinnison to the best part of the river to catch the fishes, those delicious little things, and the warm spot in the heart of the forest he loved to sleep at.

iv-vii. The routine started with mutual trust and attachment. His little master grew bigger, though never as big as him. He would always walk beside him proudly, announcing their presence to the other animals in the forest, ready to pounce at moment's notice to hostile creatures. As night coated the land, Kinnison would nuzzle his neck as they rested under the shades. He listened to his master's stories, always so much words he didn't understand so he had to look at him repeatedly. The same sequence happened each and every time. A laugh, a bark, a stroke to the thick fur lining his stomach.

viii. They were no longer alone. He saw from their forest the angry fire rising, swallowing the hustle and bustle from the little village. Shiro hated fire. It was pretty, but it hurt him when he tried to catch it. This time however, the fire was too big, too scary, unlike the dancing flame his master made at times. His master wasn't smiling either. They started moving. For the first time in years, his world expanded.

ix. The other humans brought them to other rivers and forests. For a long time though, they settled in a noisy place filled with life. At first, he was restless. The colors too vibrant, the humans too many. It took time until he didn't mind the change, because his master was there with him and the other humans were kind too. They played with him. A not-human, not-dog liked to ride him around the place, a girl gave him foods, a kid petted him. One always back away whenever he came near. It was funny. Why would one walk backwards? It didn't make sense to him but he supposed like the other animals, humans had their quirks. From time to time though, they separated him with his master. This he could endure, because at the end of the day, he would still lie down on the grass with him, resuming the old routine.

"Good boy." Kinnison patted him. He fell asleep counting the stars (there were way fewer compared to the sky back home).

x-xiv. They moved again, now back to a forest. It wasn't exactly their old home, but things felt similar. He saw his master smiled more often now. That place they spent time at was nice, but being surrounded by trees and grasses was always nicer than stacks of stones. Besides, now there was a lot of space for him to roll around. Every now and then there would be someone else to play with. Mister Big Bird came occasionally, along with a human lady. Unlike other birds, Mister Big Bird could run, so he liked to race him along the hill while their masters talked. Life was fun, but more importantly, he was never again separated from his master.

xv. It always started and end with his master. Over time, Shiro stopped wanting to jump around, preferred to take long naps under the sun. One day like every day he rested on his master's lap, listening to his stories like many times before. His eyelids felt heavy. The last thing he heard was his master's soothing voice.

"Life is a long song, but the tune ends too soon for us all."


	4. Day 4-Honorable Knight

Day 4-Your Favorite Suikoden 3 SoD

Chris-Honorable Knight

A/N: There is a big, big problem. FFN is now blocked by my country. I'll see the most comfortable way to bypass this, but if I happen to miss a day or two of updates (hope not), you know the reason.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey," he asked, forking a helping of straw her way. She looked up.

"What is it?" They had just finished a round of stable cleaning, and the horses were properly tended. What else to be done?

"No. Nothing. I mean, well, I have just thinking about this lately, but why do you want to be a knight?"

Chris stopped, looking at her fellow knight apprentice in the eyes. "Huh?"

The boy shuffled his feet on the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Yesterday I saw Sir Haley. Back from the frontline, y'know, and I kinda...heard him reporting the bodycount of a recent skirmish..."

She huffed. "That so. I, perhaps my answer won't amount so much, but I choose this path to protect the people."

The boy nodded, now gesturing to Chris to take a more comfortable seat near the wall.

"I see. Big dreams, huh."

"And you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I s'pose I have to tell or this won't be fair, eh? So this, when I was younger I thought it'd be cool, brandishing a sword while riding a horse. All that glory and valiant tales." He looked down. "Stupid reason, I know."

She tilted her head. Wannabe knights came from all parts of the country. She had heard hundreds of reasons before, included but not limited to the promise of wellbeing, a shot at the social ladder, the patriotic optimist, even the rejected second sons of the nobles. Frankly, since she was raised with great respect on honor, most of these reasons disgusted her.

"Do you regret coming here?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "Yes...and no. I mean, this is not exactly what I thought, but this life is not so bad. You say something about protecting people? When I see those people on the streets, the families and kids around the town, I've begun rationalizing this choice. " He shrugged.

Well, that was not so standard of a response.

"Say," he started again, "What will you do if you are made to do something against your heart?"

"...me, I'll..."

"...perhaps..."

The voices faded, the images turned into statics. The world abruptly ended.

"...Milady...?"

"...lady..."

"Milady!"

She blinked, eyes widening in sudden awakening. For a while nothing seemed to enter her senses, and it took another minute for colors, smells, and sensations to came swirling in her reality. Her sight was bleary.

"Are you all right, milady?"

She massaged her temples. How careless for her to fall asleep at such time! There was a report to be done and she expected her knights to come for a mission briefing. Gathering her composure, she dismissed the maid, assuring that she was fine and alert.

A cup of warm tea was already on her desk. She inhaled deeply, using the small moment of peace to rethink what had just happened. That dream...why now all out the blue? She had forgotten that small exchange many years ago.

Oh right. The Karayan boy. She had tried not to think too much, but lately, she was prone of such pervasive thoughts. One had to wonder what she should actually be worrying at. Working along with the Grasslanders like this...

Well, no time for unproductive musings. She inhaled the calming scent of the drink, deciding to take a bath and clear her thought. It wouldn't do to appear in front of her knights looking like she had just pulled a string of all-nighters (she supposed she really did). They would likely overreact.

It still nagged in her mind, that apprentice boy she met back then.

But Chris Lightfellow never had time for idiosyncrasies.


	5. Day 5-Numb

A/N: Let me just say this straight. I have a lot, I mean a lot, of trouble with this chapter. Out of the main series, I am most detached from Suikoden IV, so while I genuinely like Kika, writing something worth reading is difficult when you remember almost nothing about the other characters. Not my best, sorry.

Day 5-Your Favorite Suikoden IV SoD

Kika-Numb

-.-.-.-..-.-.

Kika loved her time alone and her crew knew that, so after a particularly wild drinking party to celebrate what would be their final battle in this war, they left her alone. Only, for once, she wished they were not so perceptive and instead arguing, rambling, doing stupid things around. Anything to distract her from the demon of her minds.

Lately the notion of a final battle had brought forth unnecessary memories of the past, as if reminding her that she could never actually run away from it. It didn't help that she had to present in every strategy meeting as the representative of one of the major factions in the army. That kid Lazlo shocked her by asking about her unease, but looking at his face (and subsequently, his hand) was enough to unearth the images she loathed to see again.

It was really not fair that the one left alive was the one tortured the most.

A bottle of wine at hand, an empty cabin. Normally she would have enjoyed the moment. Yet, she had repeatedly glanced to the window for no apparent reason at all. It was not full moon yet, thankfully, or it would have been worse, but close enough. Perhaps in two or three days.

What would she do if the upcoming battle really was the last? Returning to her island was the most logical answer, but somehow something felt hollow. She had been there all these years, protecting the space and memory of Edgar and Brandeau, but to put a finger on what she actually wanted to do was much harder. She had no inclination to stop, though. Her pirate crews were her family, despite an eclectic one at that.

Ah, how long had it been? The night she lost everything?

How pathetic. Where was Pirate King Kika when she needed her?

For a while, she busied herself by polishing her rapier, but that thing was very much ready for battle. She wouldn't get much sleep that night, for certain.

She took another sip. It had to stop, the drinking. She had enough for the night. There was nothing sillier than drinking yourself dead that your mind stopped functioning when engaging in an important duel. Just one sip. One last sip.

Maybe that would clear the cloud from her head.

Yeah, right. She scoffed.

She set the bottle aside.

It was empty.


	6. Day 6-Trifoliate Orange

Day 6-Your Favorite Suikoden V SoD

Lyon-Trifoliate Orange

-.-.-.-

"..There is nothing more befitting than 'eventful' to describe the life of Lady Lyon Falenas. First recorded as a child saved by Queen's Knight Commander Ferid during the Armes Invasion in SY 441, she was taken in and soon appointed to be Prince Freyjadour Falenas' bodyguard. She stayed with him throughout the turmoil in the country, acting as his second-in-command in the Civil War. She returned to Falena after the war and received her promotion to a full-fledged Queen's Knight in several months. Eventually, she married her commander the Prince, and becoming a mother to two equally famous children. One of them succeeded Prince Freyjadour's sister as the Queen of Falena, and the other grew up to be a revered swordmaster teaching as far as to the Nameless Land.

Her history was not as colorful as her life. There is only a sliver of fact known about her prior to her arrival to the Sun Palace. An account from Queen's Knight Galleon who served under Commander Ferid had this ,'The rainstorm was awful. Our line of sight was severely limited that it wouldn't be wise to move around. Commander Ferid issued an order to set up an emergency camp, and that was when he noticed her. A confused young girl in the forest, seemingly separated from her parents in the commotion." Later, he noted, "potential with a sword. She had actually mastered the defensive stance. Perhaps a mercenary's daughter? It was nonetheless impressive for a child."

Similarly, accounts from another key player of the civil war echoed the oddities in her childhood. Lady Sialeeds Falenas, wrote "...poor little girl, had gone through so much. Devoid of emotions, she was so much removed from the world, a stark contrast from my own nephew. A company would be good for her."

These sentiments, when taken into account with the larger picture, formed a disturbing theory. At the time, newspapers from all over the country were in frenzy, producing pages after pages of stories, all reporting about the widespread abduction of infants and homeless kids. In the dark days of Falena, the underground assassin ring Nether Gate built its forces from the body of underprivileged citizens. Several scholars had suggested Lady Lyon as a former member of the Nether Gate, although whether this knowledge was known by the Queen and the Commander at the time they took her in was a subject to intense debates. 'The Life of the Sun', published a decade after the Civil War, is the best source of information to date concerning the Royal Family, but it is clear that the authors did not consider this important enough to mention.

Most of her tales are linked closely with her relationship with Prince Freyjadour Falenas, later Queen's Knight Commander Freyjadour Falenas. First her charge, then commander, and finally husband, their romance is fodder for numerous creative endeavors. There are at least four plays, three novels, a poem, and six songs made around them.

She was reported to be very close to young Prince Freyjadour from the beginning, perhaps naturally so since there were no other children their age in the palace. Young Lady Lyon was devoted to her tasks for her gratefulness to Commander Ferid, but nonetheless her loyalty was firm in the Prince. It blossomed during their shared childhood, strengthened in the Civil War. It is not hard to find sources praising her faithfulness, down to inanimate objects.

Renowned painter Ivanov dedicated a series of paintings titled 'The Lady of the Lake' referring to her relations to the Civil War, representations of her images formed by his interviews to various people involved in the event. A piece of paper torn from the Civil War's casualty log listed her as, "a fatal stab wound to the stomach. Under the care of Dr. Silva. " It was said that the Prince used the Dawn Rune of her, taking her away mere inch from the hands of death. This is confirmed from Dr. Silva's journal. The fatality of the wound was proved at the end of the Civil War. Lady Lyon, freshly recovered, immediately joined the arduous campaign, and the wound reopened in a battle. This was often said contributed to her lapse of health in her later years.

"They were unseparable," written Admiral Raja of Raftfleet,"truly a royal pair." But their relationship was strictly professional for more than a decade. The wedding proposal came at Lordlake, at the center of 10 years celebration of Falena restoration. Their marriage was much celebrated by the citizens, but the Prince suffered critical responses from the lesser nobles who used to attend the Senate prior to the Parliament's establishment for 'marrying a peasant.' In line with the Royal Family's attempts to open themselves to the public, at least one noble had suggested that the marriage was a political move. Since the abolition of the Senate and noble privileges in favor of people-centric government, clashes were frequent.

Queen Lymsleia Falenas herself supported the marriage. Foreign guests, ambassadors from neighboring lands were invited, as well as the Prince's former acquaintances in the Civil War. It was the grandest party ever held in honor of a Falenan male Royal's nuptial.

Lady Lyon continued to serve as the Queen's Knight afterwards, as well as accompanying her husband to official businesses. Her official record marked that she took a temporary leave from her post when she was 27, giving birth to her first child. She did not take anymore leave until her resignation half a century later.

When Queen Lymsleia gave birth to her second son, she declared that the right to the throne would be given to the only girl in the Royal Family, effectively raising Commander Freyjadour and Lady Lyon's daughter as the Crown Princess.

Lady Lyon was often characterized as stern, rational, and polite. One of the letters her son sent home from her voyages told her that Lady Bernadette Egan of the Island Nation reminded him of her. The specific wording was,'strong, calm, and gracefully poised'. Another lines, 'miss you and father dearly', 'tell the little lady I'll be home in a few weeks' suggest a healthy relationship in the family.

Some historians compared her to another famous woman of that era, including Queen Claudia of Toran Imperial and Queen Sara of the Highland Kingdom. She endorsed education to underprivileged children, citing her own parentless background as the reason. This influenced her daughter who in turn made education a focus in her tenure as the Queen, along with stabilizing economy and promoting unity between the land's various factions and races.

Notable events featuring Lady Lyon..."

-Soldedt Academy Library Archive, SY 562. _Falenan Modern History_.


	7. Day 7-Edge of the Night

Day 7-Your favorite Suikoden Tactics/ Tierkries SoD

Chrodechild-Edge of the Night

Chrodechild bit her lips in mixture of impatience, boredom, and reeling sense of duty. Despite having locked herself in the study the whole night, the stack of documents didn't seem to lessen any significantly. In fact, it only added to her neverending list of 'something to worry about' everytime she finished reading a report. Being the Queen of Astrasia brought along headaches she could live without. She fumed, decided to call it a day (it was really 3 AM in the morning) and massaged her temples.

She loved her kingdom. She sure did. Nevertheless, all these bureaucracy, the pomps and circumstances to the crown, never sat well with her. She had forgotten how much she hated this part of palace life when she spent her time away being nothing more but a humble leader of the Blades of Night's Veil. Sometimes she wished she could give every luxury she had in exchange of a week of freedom from these paperworks. She missed her sword. Sparring would do much to alleviate her stress.

But she couldn't. While Astrasia was on the steady path of recovery the last three years, she knew somewhere out there poverty still reigned, that a homeless beggar might be awake to scavenge the streets for survival while she sat there _whining _(she winced) about her responsibilities. Besides, she had the luxury of being at the receiver's end of many helping hands. Between Meruvis, Asad, Roberto, her chancellors, and her direct subordinates, the amount of problems she had to personally attend was minimal. She knew Asad in particular went through worse than her at the beginning because he was not used to desk jobs.

A knock from the door grounded her to reality again. Giving a cursory glance at the door, she voiced a weary,"You may enter" before burying herself in the documents again. Might as well set an example.

To her surprise, it was Asad. If finding him at her doorstep this early in the morning was not strange enough, he brought with him a tray of food. She recognized the smell of mushroom cream soup which reminded her that she had forgotten dinner in the flurry of works.

"I am sorry for intruding, Her Highness, but you haven't eaten since last night. It's worrisome."

She gestured him to take a seat.

"All these formalities at 3 AM? Drop it, Asad."

While it was true that she was more reserved than all her acquaintances combined, knowing when to draw a line for family and friends had kept her sanity. Asad promptly dropped any semblance to business.

"Good," he commented, then smiled. "Before I starve you with a conversation, you better eat it while it's warm."

She scooped a spoonful of soup, not realizing how hungry she was until the food was in her mouth. Asad chuckled.

"Figures. The servant girl was really worried, you know. She told me that you missed dinner, and you didn't answer when the servants called."

Was she that absorbed in her work? Ritterschild's trade codes and laws weren't all that interesting...

"I appreciate this, but it still doesn't explain why you're outside at this hour, Asad. What were you doing? Setting up a new training regiment?" She quirked her eyebrows.

Asad laughed.

"You must have missed Hafin's report. No, they aren't going to do any intense training this week. I was just finding it hard to sleep, so I went to the courtyard for some fresh air. Overheard the servants talking in the kitchen."

"You figured I would still be up? How if," she challenged,"I am actually sleeping? You risk waking me up otherwise."

"Fat chance. Even without all this," he motioned to the desk, where the stacks were sitting in all their glory, "you're always up by three. Queen or knight, a habit is a habit. Anyway, I told her to fix you something to eat because I assume you will build a fort here and not coming out until someone breaks in."

Her interest was perked when he mentioned her habit. It was true, she had developed a mild case of insomnia over the years. Before the liberation of Astrasia, it was her time of refuge, to communicate with her inner self and rediscovered her goal. Now, the extra time was mostly filled with more queenly duties. Like this.

"How do you know?"

Asad hoped he wasn't flushing, and she didn't notice the slight stammer in his response. The subject of his crush was still floating. So far, they had maintained the easy friendship he didn't want to risk for the freaking feelings he tried so hard to control.

"Caught you reading in front of the barracks a few years ago. Seen you several times after in the war."

She nodded slowly, finishing her late dinner/early breakfast in relative silence. Setting that aside, she penned a few more documents while keeping an idle chatter. A company made the mind-numbing job somewhat easier, she discovered. She was just about to initiate another conversation when a yawn escaped her mouth.

Asad sent a sideway glance to the draped windows. The thick curtains made it hard to tell, but he was sure it was already sunrise.

"Rest," he said, eyes boring into her. It was a command, something he wouldn't dare to do normally. She outranked him, after all. Said with such authoritative tone, Chrodechild was ready to voice her own thought at the matter. She still had much to do, much to do, and there would be an audience with Salsabil's merchant guild in a few hours.

Asad saw through her resistance. His eyes softened, trying to resort to reason, because Chrodechild was never one he could order around. Command was her language, no one else's. He studied her face, bag forming under her eyes, the tired lines clearly visible. How could they not concerned? When was the last time she actually slept?

"You have to rest. There is nothing scheduled for the morning, right? If you have forgotten, health is a warrior's asset."

She would like to argue thank you very much, but her eyelids were giving her a hard time. Worse, she had to read twice or thrice to understand what she was reading.

"A weary queen wouldn't do much impressions to the guests. You have worked hard enough."

Admittedly, his arguments were sound. If she slept now, she could still catch a solid three hours of rest and wake up before nine, picking up where she left off.

Sure that she had given in, Asad made his way to the exit, tray balanced on his hands. He turned around, grinning,"Besides, sleepiness doesn't bode well with formal documents. Wouldn't want to find out I'm accidentally shipped to Ritterschild."

She managed a weak laugh before he closed the door. In a few minutes, she stumbled on her bed, sinking into the soft mattress. Before void claimed her, the image of her parents passed before her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to worry..."

"You wouldn't have to worry..."

She murmured.

"I'm in good hands..."


	8. Day 8-Halcyon Days

Day 8-Your favorite town theme

Distant Skies (Banner)-Halcyon Days

A/N: And here's Tir for Rie Mizuki! I swear I spent more time deciding on which song to use, because there are just too many that I love. The soundtracks are one of the reasons playing Suikoden a delight.

* * *

He didn't mean to return to Toran.

It was not like he left the country to rot. The people he left behind were strong-willed and trustworthy, he shouldn't have to worry. There should be no reason to avoid it. Besides, with him gone from three years, he wouldn't be recognized easily by an ordinary civilian. The tale of his supposed heroism travelled far and away, but his thankfully not his pictures.

He just couldn't.

Which was why they ended up here for days, just around the outskirts of the capital yet had the comfort of the fact that it was Dunan, not Toran. What he loved from Toran's rural villages he found here. The villagers were nice, the peaceful days alluring, and the body of water around was something he found just right, for he had gotten around to appreciate fishing as a perfect pastime for him to ponder on life.

Here, war seemed to be so out of reach. A safe cocoon from the madness of reality. This feeling he had to eventually master anyway. Losing himself in the flow of time, no longer caring what day it was, even -heaven forbid- what year it was. He was fine with this.

Gremio knew. Gremio kept silence. Tir regretted having to bring him along, removing him from a normal life Gremio so clearly deserved. Once, he had voiced this out loud, which was met with vehement reply. Gremio was utterly loyal and Tir had ruined a good man's life. Gremio should be living in Gregminster, perhaps opening a restaurant, then find a nice girl to settle down with. Gremio should not be here, not anywhere, catering to his every whim.

In better days Tir felt like nothing had ever changed. They were just on vacation, one from many Teo had to suddenly leave to attend to an emergency, Pahn and Teo going out to explore places they would visit, while Gremio stayed by his side to remind him gently that the others would be back soon and dinner would be served in a few minutes.

He should not get carried away so easily. This village was perfect, but perfection was not one for Tir McDohl. Perhaps an extra day or two, then they shoul be on the move again. Well, what good it would serve to think about that now?

He reeled the fishing rod.

Something had bitten the bait.


	9. Day 9-Sweet Memory

Day 9-Your Favorite BGM

Moonlit Night Theme-Sweet Memory

A/N: It doesn't take a genius to guess what I'm going to pick as the answer of this theme.

Lino en Kuldes played with his chess pieces almost idly, his mind wandering far to the nook and crannies he dared not to reach ever since the day he lost his wife and son. Lately however, in many twists of fate and his growing belief in ironic destiny, the theory sounded less silly as he put it at the beginning. He wished he could find the right word to tell the boy what he had in mind without appearing crazy. If it was true...still, he didn't really need to know...Lazlo had enough to think about without having to add a supposed long-lost relative to the equation. But boy, he loved the boy. Even if they were not actually related, he would offer an adoption in a heartbeat if he had no other plan after the war.

It was then he recognized the melody playing in the air. A song so near and familiar to his heart, one he hadn't heard for a long time. He turned around. Flare, upon realizing she had attracted her father's attention, murmured an apology.

"I've forgotten I brought this onboard...I'm sorry, father."

She handed Lino the item she was holding. A beautiful, lacquered music box of the finest craftmanship came into view. Lino sighed, half in awe and half in sad remembrance. Her daughter looked outside.

"I gave it to your mother as a birthday present."

He bought it in a downtown visit, captivated by the beauty when he passed the shop window. The maker said he created it after an ancient book of Sindarian symbols.

"Mom, she gave it to me before..."

It wouldn't do for the both of them to mull into nostalgia, so Lino cleared his throat to redirect the conversation.

"Do you know the song it plays?"

Flare shook her head.

"Heard it somewhere else, once or twice, but I don't know neither the title nor its origin."

Lino smiled.

"It's called the Moonlight Night, an ancient Sindarian battle hymn. Due to the nation's influence, it can no be heard in many part of the world."

"I can't believe a battle hymn can sound so...solemn?"

His wife asked the same question when she found out. So similar, mother and daughter. Lino had to suppress the lump in his throat again.

"I heard that they used to sing it to gain strength from their protector, the Moon rune. Sindarian religion is different from the now-popular Harmonian version. The people of Sindar worships the True Runes, built their culture around them. By hoarding and mastering these powerful relics, they were undefeated in war. To them, battle is a sacred affair. They believed the souls of the fallen would be taken to the moon."

"I see."

Flare looked at the music box again, her fingers tracing the detailed carvings. She wandered of the song, of the lives lost in wars throughout the ages. How could that-a bloodshed-a sacred affair? Suddenly the sweet melody sounded haunting, loneliness laced at the echoes.

"It is now traditionally played before a big battle. Sort of a good luck wish," he concluded. Flare should have heard the song when the navy were about to engage the pirates several years ago. Absently, he tapped his fingers following the rhythm.

"Why did you buy mom something like that?" Her mother was a lovely woman. Kind and compassionate, not the slightest inclination to even friendly spar.

"Well, I didn't know much back then. When I listened to the song, I just thought it was something she would like. We even danced with it in Na-Nal."

It might be the longest conversation they had about her mother in the recent years. Lino never mourned her excessively, and wouldn't flinch at the mention of her name, but it still wasn't something they were particularly fond to discuss. If you have never talked about a death, it would linger, as if she was just away. So far, she had lived only in Flare's vague memories and occasional stories from the castle's inhabitants if they happened to be nostalgic. She stroked the wooden box, the odd connection she had just made of a woman whose warm smile was all she remembered.

The last note lingered in the air.


	10. Day 10-Crossing the Dice

Day 10-Your favorite minigame

Chinchirorin-Crossing the Dice

The sound of metallic clashes was like music to his ears. Georg waited in line for his turn, observing his new headquarters with mild interest.

"Oh, that's the last of our funds," said Riou, his eyes scanning on his party. "Sorry Georg, looks like we can't sharpen your sword now," he continued, sending Georg an apologetic look. Georg dismissed it quickly.

"It's alright. A true swordsman relies on his skill, not his weapon."

That was something no one would be able to refute. The story of his power, the rescue leading to his involvement in the army, had already spreading around the army. If his skill was one-tenth the gossip, he could use a wooden sword from the dojo and still survive the warzone.

Meanwhile, Riou was already finding a place to sit, quickly sifting through his inventory.

"I have a few antiques which could sell for a good price in Gregminster, miscellaneous items for Forest Village and some crystal balls for the kobolds, but for time being..." Riou's face lighted up in an instant, and he made a frantic rush past the hall, heading to the barracks. His party took it as a sign to leave, each going on their own way to eat or take a bath. Georg, perplexed, followed Riou's mad dash. He couldn't pretend to have any inkling of what might be on his new charge's mind.

The headquarters couldn't be more different from the castle by the lake. Ceras Lake castle radiated coldness and the feeling of safety in its multitude defense measures, while it was clear that the area they occupied used to be a village. Warm and homey, if Georg could say so. He kind of liked the haphazard structures, preferring it to some ancient ruins.

It took him another minute to realize Riou was already stopping. They were in one of the larger room in the barracks, which was unusually sparse. Keeping the time in mind, the soldier might be out in the fields or the dojo. A delinquent-looking guy was at one corner, entertaining Riou. Georg peeked, and a forlorn sigh escaped his throat.

Riou made his way around to give him space, but his eyes never wandered from the table.

"You playing too, old man? Gonna wait for a while," said the blonde young man. Georg moved a bit aside, watching the game from sideway glances as he scanned the area, examining the steady stream of people coming in and out.

Riou and the man continued their business. Riou in particular, was looking entirely serious. After watching for a while, it was clear to Georg that the kid was quite skilled in the sleight of the hand, and he was quite liked by the Lady Fortune. A few rounds later they took a break, Riou counting his winnings with glee.

"You're getting better, kid." The gambler, now he knew was named Shilo, took out a strand of straw and chewed it as he waited for Riou to resume.

"You do this often?" asked Georg. Riou looked up, grinning.

"It's addictive, you see, and pretty reliable for some quick cash."

Georg wouldn't call any kind of gamble reliable, but then again... He laughed when Riou added, "I guess Shu wouldn't be too happy if he knows. Prefers me to do it the 'right way', you know, trading and stuff. But nothing's as quick as this when all you want is several thousand potch."

"Yes, I see," Georg nodded, reminded of a certain prince who used to secure military funds from an oddball collections of eclectic games hosted by various people in the army more than a decade ago. Too bad Chinchirorin wasn't more popular in the Northern land. He could see Freyjadour playing this had anyone introduced the game.

Riou gestured to the table. "Are you familiar to Chinchirorin?"

Shilo examined him. "You look like you're from the north. The game's not doing well there. See, I'm not robbing a beginner old man."

Georg was sure there was a twinkle in his eyes, an odd feeling creeping in his heart as he felt the vigor of youth catching up with him.

"Oh, I will take you on anytime."

That evening Georg treated himself with plates full of Hai Yo's cheesecakes, along with a slew of Falenan-style dishes to sate his nostalgia. You wouldn't do well underestimating a man who once made a then-Commander of Falena's Queen's Knights down his rags.


	11. Day 11-Dear Sister

11-Your Favorite Unite Attack

Family Attack-Dear Sister

**North Window Weekly**

**Issue X**

Glad as we are to provide our dear readers with weekly supplement of news and tips on warfare from the forefront of our struggle, we are delighted to present our new feature, _Voice of the North_! In every issue we will interview different members of the army, presenting you interesting tidbits and fun facts from our fellow fighter. Ease your tension and enjoy!

Our first guest is the closest woman to our leader, Lady Nanami of Kyaro. She has graciously accepted our request of her time in her heavy training schedules.

**What has brought you here?**

Whoa. Don't you think the question is too loaded from the beginning? I thought this is supposed to be a lighthearted feature...*laughter* well, I've always been watching over my brother, so it's only natural that I'm here to offer my support. Besides, I don't like to watch from the sidelines...

**Our apology. Let's move on to something else. Would you tell us about your fighting style?**

Ah, now's something I can answer! My style is distinctly affected by Grandpa Genkaku's stances, but I kinda improvise because I don't use swords. Riou trained under him as well and developed his own style when finding affinity with tonfa, so I can only say Grandpa taught us enough of the necessary basics for us to pick up the rest by our own.

**Somebody told us about the move you used when aiding with Lord Riou's escape from persecution in Kyaro.**

Ah, that. I have some variations. Have you seen the Moonlight Dragon Bird Dance Holy Flower Blossom? Or was that Golden Moon Phoenix Wings Special? Super Ultra Grand Light Detonation? I don't really remember which one I used.

**Moonlight Dragon...what?**

Moonlight Dragon Bird Dance Holy Flower Blossom. Well, I named it myself. Y'know, the one I use when fighting alongside Riou?

**Ah. I see. Pretty useful, we'd say. How did you develop the move?**

Just coming out like that, I think. Something I learnt by coordinating our fighting styles. That's one of my best moves! Well, I still have to work on it 'cause sometimes it makes me dizzy, but Riou will usually cover the rest. I'm proud of my brother!

**Yeah, Lord Riou surely is a man to be respected. Well then, what do you think is your specialty?**

Staff and combat, obviously, though I think I've gotten pretty good at cooking. Have been doing it for Riou since Grandpa passed away, you see. Oh, and I'm a fast reader. I can finish a book and brew tea by the time needed to beat your usual beasts. The thrill of reading in the midst of a battle is something else.

**Read a book and brew tea...in battle?**

Sometimes you have to let your brother growing up, like, letting him takes the cake of beating a monster. Cheering for him is one important job too. I always bring my picnic basket everywhere so I can take a breather every now and then.

**Um, alright...**

I have to go now. Have to make some snacks for Riou. This is a fun conversation. Maybe we can talk again next time.

**So that wraps up our first interview. Thank you for your time, Lady Nanami! **

**Disclaimer: North Window Weekly does not advise picnicking in battle, and we wish Lord Riou for a healthy and long life.**


	12. Day 12-The Makings of a Royal

12-Your Favorite Costume

Prince's Outfit-The Makings of a Royal

A/N: not my favorite outfit per se, but there are just too many to choose from. Prompts are ideas, inspirations, right? So this doesn't...count...as...cheating?

"You've gotta be kiddin' me."

He looked at the contraption before him. Technically, the pile was supposed to be clothes, but between clasps, buttons, capes, and other accoutrements adorning the bodice, it really looked less a garment but more like trappings. The garish colors didn't help.

Maybe he was exaggerating, but who in their right mind would choose something like this as everyday wear? He would need a couple of minutes just to put it on, and he was sure it was equally a nuisance in battle.

"You've gotta kidding me."

The red haired girl who brought the outfits seethed in annoyance when the same sentence was repeated over and over again, each with tone of disbelief and disgust.

"Roy, don't be a baby and put it on." Faylen had her hand on her hips, talking as patiently as she could. Roy didn't budge.

"There's no way I'm wearing that skirt!"

"Oh come on, just wear it! What harm can it be? I thought you like playing royalties!"

Roy picked the pile in distaste. "This is suffocating," he said, examining the hideous pile yet again.

He groaned. Maybe he liked the job, getting to be a pampered prince and all, but them royals sure had problem with logics and stupidly twisted sense of fashion. Money could buy you the most frivolous of clothes, so why settle with these unmanly design?

Didn't even look even the slightest bit comfortable.

Before, he had to put up with the weird three-sectioned staff, and now this... The job was starting to kill him.

"It looks like a girl's. I will look like a real wussy," he complained. This was before they braided his hair.

Faylen resisted the urge to comment and to smack him on the head, but she helped him don the costume without further snarks. Every last pin in place and loose cape tucked safely, Roy straightened to strike up some 'regal poses'. Well, if it was his ticket out of this hellhole life, he had to bear it for just a li'l bit...

He really hoped it at least would land him a chick.


	13. Day 13-Blink Away

13-Your Favorite Weapon

Wand-Blink Away

"Um, are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Well, we can certainly save a lot of time if we succeed."

Viki didn't seem to be as confident as the boy before him. Futch had coaxed her to teleport both him and Bright to a particularly far location Viki had never set foot on before. Getting people to places she recognized was already a daunting task given her accident proneness, but this was a new level of worrying.

"You- you can ask someone else to accompany you there...?"

Futch shook his head. With the declining relationship with Matilda, and its closeness to Muse, getting to Rakutei would not be so easy. If only Viki could relent just a bit, they could train there for a while, and use the Blinking Mirror to return once they had enough. The beasts there were quite challenging compared to the ones around their area, and Bright seemed to like his birthplace.

In Viki's mind, Futch really was asking for trouble. Did he not remember the Radat item shop accident just a few weeks ago?

"Look, I've already asked that grumpy boy, but he said 'I consider myself well-versed in elementals, but dimensional magic is her thing' or such."

"Have you asked Lord Riou? Or Master Shu? Someone? Can you really do this?"

Futch scratched his head. It was something he came up with recently, using Viki to go to places off-limits, and he was so excited to try that he had never mentioned his plan to anyone. Shu's earlier plan backfired because there were too many people to teleport. Surely just the two of them would be easy?

But Viki wouldn't budge. He needed someone else. The plan was too good to let waste.

Two days after, Futch brought Tengaar before Viki.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"Not today, Viki. Here, can you teach Tengaar how to use dimensional magic?"

Viki was certainly taken aback.

"What?"

Tengaar giggled. "Futch told me that you might be able to tutor me some magic. Have been a while since I got a proper training in runes."

Futch took over the conversation.

"Look, you are prone to mishaps, right? So it'd be alright if you tell someone else how to do it and we'll get this over with."

Oh, where was Humphrey when she needed him? He would be able to talk some sense into this boy's overeager head! Tengaar, being the girl she was, might be thinking the experiments to be exciting. Hix was away with Lord Riou for the moment.

At the end, Viki decided to simply try to follow along. Maybe this way Futch would finally stop. Without the Blinking Rune, Tengaar might be able to learn the rudimentary of dimensional magic, but teleporting people as she wished would be very difficult to accomplish.

"Alright..."

But honestly, she knew nothing of tutoring! She already had the Blinking Rune with her as far as she could remember, and teleporting things had been her second nature, something she could do even in her sleep!

"Um, maybe I can just show you how to do it...I think?"

By this time, Luc had seen the commotion and came over to observe the situations unfold.

Viki held out her wand, eyes unsurely on Futch and Tengaar. She waved it, unaware of her surroundings.

"Concentrate to the destination point..."

"Wait-Viki! Don't point that to me!"

Poor Luc's voice fell to deaf ears as he vanished into the ether.

"Wha- There was someone there?"

Futch laughed, Tengaar smirked. Viki panicked.

:Futch! Futch! Oh, this is not funny! I didn't set any destination! I didn't know he was there!"

This time, Futch straightened, eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean...uh, Luc could be anywhere? Anywhere as in...uh, anywhere?"

Viki was in the brink of tears.

"It's my fault! Lord Riou will be angry!"

Tengaar regained her composure, patted Viki's head in attempt of consolation.

"Viki, Viki, don't cry. We'll make sure to solve this before Lord Riou returns, okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'll look for him! He must not be far!"

Futch gulped. Such a bold declaration, but he knew it was almost impossible to scour Dunan in span of three days, and that was with assumption that Luc was still in Dunan. God forbid, Viki might have teleported him to Caleria.

No, no, he must not waver... After all, it really was his fault...

As the three kids reveled in the panic, a loud voice came from the staircase. Usually they would dismiss it easily. The fishermen were a rowdy bunch, and the port was always noisy. This time, however, Futch dashed to see what that was all about.

It was a hilarious scene had it happened any other way.

At the middle of the crowd stood a clearly perplexed Tai Ho, a sullen Yam Koo, speechless Amada...

And the largest octopus (was it octopus?) Futch had ever seen.

Clutching Luc, who was totally drenched, half conscious but eyes screaming murder.

Someone had called Badeaux to the scene.

Had he stayed, he might know what actually happened, but it was enough for Futch. Well, Luc was sufficiently alive...right?

He would deal with this in a few days... Maybe he could take Bright to the Cave of the Wind for time being...

Yeah...That would do...


	14. Day 14-Trinity Sight

Day 14-Your favorite Suikoden Race

Beavers-Trinity Sight

A/N: I'd have done all 108 if I could, alas...

A letter came in to the Prince. "I'm very sorry if I sound ungrateful of what you have done, Your Highness, but I would like your assistance to solve this problem. Please make people stop referring us as 'cute'. It is hard to be heard at the parliament if humans see us like a kid's stuffed animals."

-Fuwalafuwalu

Meroon used to come to Raftfleet to play. Between her busy mother and rambunctious father, perhaps she was the only friend Lun ever had aside of Subala.

-Lun

Mediocrity, all of them.

-Cornelio

Shigure was not interested in the beavers, but if they made Sagiri happy, he had no qualms accompanying her to meet them.

-Shigure

"I will work hard to succeed the elder. Pleased to serve you, Your Highness.

P.s- I'm very sorry but please tell your aunt to stop smothering me."

-Maroon

She was really glad that they overthrown the Godwins. The beauty of Falena lies on many things, one of them the diversity of races. Besides, she would be lying if she said she didn't find them cute.

-Luserina

"Prince! Them scary beavers! Pissed one off and my boat's gone to planks! Help! No more stealing, I promise!"

-Logg

The beavers are so cute, aren't they? Can I take one of them to Lunas?

-Haswar

They came with the strangest weapons...

-Dongo

He loved his sister. He really did. Besides, who could resist Meroon's wide-eyed face when she asked him anything?

-Moroon

When the beavers came to the restaurants, they always eat cleanly. It made her happy. It would make the fishes happy too.

-Shun Min

Beavers, dwarves, humans. He is in the right place. Maybe after the war ends, he would not have to use his intelligence to do anymore harm. By designing the Hatred Fortress, he has caused sufferings to countless people. Lordlake surely needs someone to oversee the repairs.

-Muroon

They eat fishies RAW!

-Nikea

She enjoyed building hot springs. Bath calmed people down, got them relaxed. In this world full of fear, taking part in easing some of them was a gift she valued greatly.

-Miroon

Why, and why not? Why so much tears for a single smile? Couldn't they go out and play all the time? Humans and beavers?

-Meroon

DAMN FILTHY GODWINS! INCARCERATE THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER!

-Egbert

Toma couldn't believe what happened. There, his home, along with rows other, stood in all its glory. Docks and dams were rebuilt, some even better than the old structures. The beaver before him bowed slightly, and he was filled with overflowing joy. Lordlake would be restored. The hand that once drew the sickening Fortress was no more.

-Toma

Hrumphs...

-Ax

Beavers not bad. Dwarves better.

-Gunde

He looked forward to work with Fuwalafuwalu in the Parliament. Didn't know the dwarf's representative so much, but Wasil and Kisara were enough to convince him that their effort would work. The Parliament would work. For once, Falena would be rules by the voice of people.

-Talgeyl


	15. Day 15-The Maiden's Fire

Day 15-Your favorite Suikoden pairings

Asad & Chrodechild-The Maiden's Fire

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He had known for the beginning that maybe, he was really keen on torturing himself. She never saw the world, her life, for her own self. Astrasia was too much a part of her, one would not be able to separate the two without robbing her of who she was.

So he stood by her side, a loyal friend and comrade, ever so glad to be the one she chose to share her thoughts. She treated him like an equal, and he treated her with both respect and wisdom he had. Played the part of best friends.

Sometimes the blossoming crush made a fool out of him, overpowering the reasonings he should have controlled better. He was a warrior, not some bumbling teenager. He must admit he had done plenty stupid things when he let his heart went over his head, but he was never one to betray his own self. In the direst of times, she was the one he needed to remember to keep fighting.

She was never his. Would never be. She was the Queen, high and mighty. He was there all the time she needed someone to look over her, all the time she needed someone to listen without fearing her authority.

In her elegance was a cruelty. Chrodechild was decidedly dense, but she was not stupid. Asad figured out pretty early that she was probably aware of how much admirers she had, though not the intensity. Like her personal problems, she stifled her feelings and refused to acknowledge the attention she received. Living in denial was easier, keeping her goal straight only for her country. By playing it repeatedly in her mind, like the ancient spell in the books, she believed in the reality she created, and froze her heart from any seed of feelings it ever grew.

She was no ice queen. Never she had treated anyone under her with anything less than compassion, ruled Astrasia with captivating balance of discipline and kindness, and one would be hard-pressed to look for anyone who placed so much trust on their subordinates (Sieg was a fine candidate).

Just too good for romance. Just that. Not built for mushy stories. Not for simple crushes. She had a bigger world to think of. He didn't ask much. It had long since he outgrown his boyish fantasy. It was enough just being there, knowing he helped alleviate even a bit of pressure from her shoulders.

He knew it all. Knew his place, knew his boundary.

It didn't make it any less painful.


	16. Day 16-Put Your Pawns Up Front

Day 16-Your favorite strategist

Shu-Put Your Pawns Up Front

"I didn't know you're keen in meeting people in pyjamas, Apple," said Shu, amused.

"No, not quite. I just have to hand these to you while they're fresh."

Shu eyed the thin stack, black scribbles marring the white surface. "And what is that, tell me?"

"Several people had just returned from their errands, and they said they saw Highland soldiers around Kuskus. Probably nothing major, but we already have their numbers and preliminary propositions noted."

"I'll take a look on them. Go and have your rest. If I'm right, we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Apple gave him a knowing look before she stepped back and closed the door.

Finally left alone, Shu studied the battle plans he had sketched the whole day, occasionally referencing several rolls of map and notes scattered on his desk. The documents Apple had just brought was soon marked to the margins. They were pushing through. The war was reaching to the end.

Came to think of it, he was pretty through as well. He had come to realize that Master Mathiu, no matter how much bitter feeling was left in him, was right. A prolonged war caused pressure to build up, first silently like snow powder in the first days of winter, and when one realized what was going on, he was already buried. Exhaustion was evident in his features these days. He should do something about it; it wouldn't be doing good for morale.

His eyes scanned at the strategy laid out before him, cursing his sudden lack of focus. The battlefield rendered in view, mock up of troops stood on certain spots like pawns on chessboard.

Pawns on chessboard...

"_You win again," stated the man, tone admiring but at the same time leaving doubt in the air._

"_You don't play seriously," replied the boy in distaste. His master said nothing for a while, clock ticked by as he seek the answer in the ominous silence. At last, the man looked at him in the eye._

"_Tell me Shu, how did you win?"_

_An impromptu exam, like always. This time it was way too easy, though._

"_You left your King unguarded. By sacrificing the pawns, I can plow through. Not elegant, but effective."_

_Mathiu nodded. He was clearly concerned._

"_You knew I prolonged the game. Yet you sacrificed all your pawns for such brute victory."_

_Shu shrugged. "They're pawns."_

_Shu was nine and already Mathiu's best student to date. However, it was this side of him that Mathiu could no longer deny. His young student was brilliant, but dangerously unemphatic. He pushed again._

"_Had this been an actual battle, and the pawns are human, would you use the same tactic?"_

_Shu's answer was firm._

"_If that guarantees triumph on my side, I will."_

That perspective stayed with Shu for many years. His tactics improved in leaps and bounds and he eventually developed more cost effective ways to win a battle and dozens of theories to bring a war to an end, but all the time it had been the same. The people he would manage were pawns on a chessboard, and he would command them to attain conquest. It was a purely logical mindset. After all, a strategist was hired to win a side, right? To do so, he would never put himself in the line. He would take the rein from behind, formulating the perfect movesets.

It took him a while to understand that in reality every soldier was every bit an individual human like him or Master Mathiu. They had memories, love, lives, families to return to, loyalty to protect. They were worth something. It certainly made his work harder, because the time he stopped thinking of them as faceless pawns, he had to devise his plans to focus more on survivability.

Sacrifices were needed. He should know better.

"_Shu, do you know what a 'pyrrric victory' means?"_

"_A victory with too much loss to justify the result."_

"_Technically, yes, but you missed the core of the question..."_

_Master Mathiu was frowning. Shu hated it. He gave a correct answer, so why did Master Mathiu looked at him with such a pity?_

He pondered about that very question for many months. Every now and then, he revised his answer and reported again. One year and half later, he still couldn't erase the crease on his master's face.

Funny how long it took him to understand.

Before, individuals had no meaning to Shu. A victory was a victory if the end goal could be met. But now, many miles from Master Mathiu's humble hut, hundreds of fallen soldiers later, he had just learnt what he had lacked. What, exactly, constituted loss? How much a life worth?

He really had to sleep. The wind was getting chilly and it affect the way he made judgments.

Rows of names swept past his eyes as he scanned the last of his plans. These names, they were each a story by themselves. A strategist should never be sentimental. Master Mathiu played his way safely. Sometimes it aggravated him. Why not settle with the fastest solution?

He felt the urge to laugh. Perhaps he was finally mature enough to see the light his master failed to see in his eyes. Maybe, maybe now, he could tweak this. A small change he hoped would change the course of destiny (since when did he believe in these silly term?).

He hated his master.

He really hated him.

There was no way the nine year old Shu would decide to put himself in harm's way just to save a couple hundred of soldiers.

Yeah, he hated him.


	17. Day 17-Lambent Light

Day 17-Your favorite Tenkai

Lambent Light

A/n: I can't decide between Riou, Tir, and Freyjadour, so this. I'm continuing this later, perhaps in prompt 20 or 22.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I never thought we will end up in this situation."

"Neither do I, but I have long stopped questioning fate."

"I suppose."

There was a lot of reasons factoring into this strange scene, all of them equally mysterious. Freyjadour had no intention to blame anyone but the consciousness of the True Runes for their fatal attraction. True Runes attracted one another, Zerase once told him in her better mood (which, for her, simply meant slightly less sarcasm).

He thought he was free from such curse once he returned the Dawn Rune to the Sealed Room.

Apparently not.

Which was why he was in an underground cave with a young man who looked half his age, face too calm and eyes too dark. Another boy born under the same star as him.

"Let's get going. Monsters are more active in the night, and using Runes here is disadvantageous."

The boy was right. The cave was narrow. They might prompted a cave-in if too much force was exerted around the feeble structure.

It begun that morning in the capital city of Gregminster. A decade into the restoration, Falena was a prosperous and strong country from outsiders' view. Politically, the internal strife and turbulences were quick to quell with the help of his trusted men. However, it was important for Falena to keep out from any kind of intrusion during this critical time of reacquainting itself into stability. Relationship with Armes was strong with the help of the Valya clan, Nagarea small enough to manage, and other neighboring countries were in no bad terms with Falena. That left the nearby southern continent. Relationship with Toran had always been wobbly. The last emperor Barbarossa sent a few platoons in attempts to expand his area around the beginning of his reign, all of which successfully thwarted. Afterwards there were no more harm to their national security, although the relationship remained lukewarm at best.

Now with the empire fallen, Lymsleia agreed that their best course of action was to renew and maintain better relationship with the current government. It was mutually beneficial. Toran Republic was barely three years old. They should still be dealing with their own people, those whose minds were still transitioning with this new kind of country. Freyjadour had heard that the first president, an experienced man by the name of Lepant, was logical and communicative. To show their best of intentions, he would come by himself as the Commander of the Queen's Knights. He embarked from Sol Falena about a week prior, having instructed Lyon to replace him while he was gone.

It begun that morning in the capital city of Gregminster.

The meeting with President Lepant went better than expected. He too, was wary of Falena and was afraid that they took advantage at the frailty of this newborn country. Frey assured him that Falena meant no harm, and they even established some sort of trading agreements. Of course, the clauses and documents had to be discussed by the Parliaments once he returned, but he was sure everything was to be accepted fairly.

Business properly tended, he decided to stroll around the city. The weather was quite different from Falena, a bit hotter and sun shone brighter. He missed waterways crossing the building complexes, but Gregminster definitely held an exotic, foreign charm. Perhaps he could buy some souvenirs for people back home.

Yes, everything went well until he accidentally overheard several men near the marketplace speaking.

"_Good crops again this year! The monthly advice the seer gave us was truly a blessing!"_

"_Yes, yes, we're lucky to have a seer in service of the republic."_

"_Have you heard? Someone said Lady Leknaat is not only powerful, she's a beauty as well."_

"_Ahh, too bad only the officials know where she is."_

Freyjadour stopped at the mention of 'Leknaat'. That woman, she was living in Toran? He had wanted to meet her again since the war ended. Zerase disappeared right after, so there was practically no lead. Now, like a fresh morning air, the news got into his face very suddenly. He stopped by to ask the men about this mysterious seer, but got nothing worthwhile aside of the fact that she provided monthly astrological facts to the republic.

Freyjadour could get pretty insistent if he wanted, so half a day later, after scouring around and talked about several high-standing figures (and might or might not dropped Georg's name), he discovered her dwellings, the Magician's Island. Problem was there was no way to reach that island without a dragon, whcih he was told would only come once a month. He could contact the Dragon's Den, but that would take weeks (he had to return as soon as possible. He couldn't risk Lym's wrath) and he had to tell them what business he might had with their seer. Too complicated.

Then a boy came up and told him he knew an underground passageway leading right to the tower at the middle of the island. It was not very clever in hindsight, but at the time his curiosity got the better of him.

That boy was young, but he wielded a certain charisma around him. Freyjadour followed him to the outskirts of the city, watching with awe as a path opened near the shore, cleaving the sea into submission. His rune glowed in eerie light on his hand, and right at the time Freyjadour understood who was standing before him. He had just met the legendary commander of Toran rebellion, Tir McDohl himself. If the rune was any indication, the boy went through the same thing he went through ten years ago. He flashed Freyjadour a bittersweet smile, knowing that he had been recognized.

"This is an ancient Sindarian ruins I recently discovered. I have something to talk about with Leknaat myself. Thought I should get myself a company before exploring."

While he was sure the boy was completely trustworthy, Freyjadour couldn't help but asked, "How do you know this will lead to the island? And why don't you ask your friend from the Den?"

Tir closed his eyes.

"I made a point to explore any Sindarian ruins if I have the chance. Might get clues about these True Runes. Luc told me of this place, so I'm quite sure. He's Lady Leknaat's apprentice."

He sighed.

"And I prefer that this remains a secret. I haven't been around Gregminster for a while, you know."

They entered the cave, which rumbled once both of them were under the shades. From that point on, weird became downright dangerous.

He wondered if Leknaat knew they were looking for her. Were risking their lives in these trials to open the path to her sanctuary.

He stopped burying himself in his thoughts as another arrow flew past his neck. A swing of his staff deflected two others. On the other side, Tir was busy with his own weapon, stopping them from impaling his head and body. One by one, the arrows fell to the ground like swatted flies. There was growing suspiciousness in his heart. This place, equipped with so much traps, was likely hiding something other than a shortcut to the remote island.

The only way to know was to move forward.

A bluish shadow appeared from the next set of turns. They held their breath. What else?

To their surprise, a man stepped into view. A sword dangled from his hips.


	18. Day 18-A Lasting Legacy

Day 18-Your Favorite Villain

Gizel Godwin- A Lasting Legacy (1)

A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I wrote this halfway as Kilawher and Sonya, but then I consulted the timeline and the years couldn't add up in any satisfying way. And sorry to make another plot thread...

Jillia Blight rarely attended the social functions expected of someone of her rank. Despite formally a princess, she was used to being hidden in the mansion at the edge of the outermost Highland region-a small town named Kyaro, which existence was probably too vague to imagine to the nobles living in the capital. Out of sight from the pomps and circumstances of a royalty (if she was ever one).

She was ten at her first royal ball. Even at this age she knew her place, knew her obligations. She smiled, the perfect doll. She kept silent, she offered curt bows befitting of a princess. None of the guests seemed to actually care, though.

But one thing stood out in her memory of this first party. Not the lavishly decorated ballroom. Not the clothes even more ornate worn by the guests. Not the elegant melody orchestrated by the best players in the Kingdom. No. It was a woman with silver flowing hair.

She noticed Jillia's inner struggle, somehow, and approached her. Jillia was afraid, at first, but the woman extended her hand and Jillia decided to accept the customary handshake.

"It's rather crowded here, no? Would you like to go outside, Your Highness?"

Honestly, Jillia wanted to leave if she could. This looked like the second best thing, so she followed the woman to the balcony. It was foolish, anyone else would say. A member of the royalty often found their lives ended by assassination attempts.

But their guests were thoroughly checked before they could enter, right?

The woman cupped her cheek once they were outside.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I know how hard it is to maintain a mask. Let loose."

"Who are you?"

That woman smiled again, almost motherly.

"Someone who knows the hardship of a princess. I'm very sorry that it looks rude of me to take you here, away from the crowd, but you look like you need a rest."

Jillia pinked. Was she that easy to read? Oh, who else looked at her that way?

"I..."

It was awkward and Jillia could still remember the warm summer air and the faint scent of the blooming flowers many years later. Eventually, the woman thawed her and they exchanged stories. It was weird, the whole encounter. Sometime she thought the memory had a dreamlike quality around it.

She knew palaces and guards and loneliness. She also knew of princesses and responsibilities and royalties. She told her many things for a moment that lasted under three hours.

One of them was an extraordinary fairy tale.

She asked why Jillia attended the party.

"It is my duty," answered Jillia. It should be obvious.

"Is it?"

"It is something a proper princess do."

The banter lasted a few more minutes, then she told her this story.

There was a man and a woman. They met at young ages and fell in love with one another. Like any star crossed lovers, they were separated when they country fell under great peril. The woman had a power to support her country, but to do so she had to refrain from marrying. She broke the bond and never again sought love. For her, her country was her all.

The man, heartbroken, tried to rearrange his life. He was a brilliant youth. With his own way, he tried to change the country so it would never have to face such danger again. He succeeded part of his plan, but unfortunately his ways had come crossing the path the woman created. Once held together with a bond tighter than blood, they now had to look at each other as an enemy.

Through trials and tribulations, eventually the woman won. The country was transformed gradually, reshaping into a better, fairer, stronger one. The woman died in the process. She had sacrificed everything she had for her family and nation. The man on the other hand, lost his life before he could reach the top. At the end of his life, he remembered the woman.

There were lots more details Jillia had to leave out when writing in her journal. She felt those parts didn't need to be written, because they were etched so vividly in her young mind.

"The man lost because at the end, he couldn't throw everything away like the woman had done."

The silver haired woman smiled wearily.

"It is one pointless story. Up to you to see what you want."

"I think they are both admirable. In their own way."

"Maybe you're right."

Afterwards the spent the remainder of the party talking about the story. Once or twice, Jillia asked her questions. It might be one pointless story, but one idea popped in her mind and refused to leave her ever since.

What was right to do was never right for anyone. Duty and humanity rarely converged. Such strange ideas, almost unrelated to the story itself. And what a fairy tale that was, because for all the vivid imagery, Jillia couldn't find it in any book she had. She had checked for it in the royal library either, but there was nothing. Maybe that was something that woman invented. Maybe.

The woman came from the north.


	19. Day 19-It was Nothing Important

19-Your Favorite Rune

Lightning Rune-It was Nothing Important

A/N: Late because I didn't have time to upload. It was a perfect day in real life, nonetheless. I meant to write a faux-philosophical piece, but ended up with this instead. Peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why Lightning, Flik?"

"Huh?"

It was a question popped out of the blue for probably no reason than staving off boredom. Flik had to admit, after being out in the open for years, spending time washing dishes at Leona's bar wasn't his favorite activity. Still, someone had to take responsibility for all the racket they caused in the bar last night.

He toweled the last plate clean and tilted his head.

"What do you mean, Viktor?"

"Nah, just asking. Why do you always use the Lightning Rune?"

At this point, Amada and Tai Ho who were finished with their chores as well joined the conversation.

Tai Ho scratched his head. "Yeah, you've been using one ever since I know you."

Amada snatched the pan Viktor was scrubbing absently, taking it over.

"The quicker we do this, the quicker we get our freedom. Well, Flik, since when you became the 'Blue Lightning'?"

As the three men began to circle around him expectantly, Flik found no way to escape. He sighed sheepishly.

"Alright, promise me you won't laugh."

Three nods.

"When I started my journey out of the village, I held no Rune. It was not until I was past Lorimar region in Toran that I felt having a Rune would be handy, so I headed to the nearest city."

All dishes taken care of, Amada, Tai Ho, and Viktor leaned to the wall to see how the story would unfold.

"I was pretty confident with my sword, so I feel getting an elemental rune would be best to compliment it. My initial idea was to try all four to see which one worked best for me, but..."

Oh, this had to be good, thought Viktor.

"There was simply not enough money. Wind was out of stock. I considered water to heal my wounds because I travelled alone, until someone...someone thought I was a girl."

It was too much of a jump that Amada choked.

"Wait, what?"

"So the kind runemaster let me borrow all three for me to test out. I met a few adventurers who went through a pretty bad time without a healer, so I used the rune on them. It worked perfectly, it seemed, but one of them was extremely delirious already. He thanked me,...calling me an angel,...and sort of trying to grope me-or hug-or whatever he was doing. At that point his other friends had started a laughing fit."

And Flik noticed his own group of 'friends' were having their laughing fits.

"That incident freaked me out, and I lost my interest on Water. Then I tried Fire. It didn't last long. My aim wasn't bad, but I wasn't prepared by the sheer power of a Fire Rune. I burnt not only ivy vines and rabbits, but also half of my hair and one half of my eyebrows."

Did he really want to continue? Flik regretted it.

"Then I tried Lightning and found that it was much easier for me to pinpoint targets rather than setting the area, so I went with it ever since."

At the end of this Flik had his face buried in his hands, half embarrassed and half frustrated. Luckily, it wasn't long before Leona barged in to check on them.

"You seem very happy here," she said, amusement evident although she was slightly suspicious.

She checked the counters, looking at the results of their works.

"And for a bunch of rowdy drunkards, you do a pretty good job here."

Tai Ho flashed her a smile. Amada was relieved. He missed sunshine and the smell of saltwater.

"You are dismissed, but remember to return for the night session. Hopefully you'll learn the lesson after this."

She went out coolly as the boys let out their complaints. Leona was one strict barkeeper. With the promise of more works looming ahead, Flik could only feel glad because the others seemed to forget his silly story. At least, until Tai Ho whistled.

"Yam Koo will be joining us for later, so maybe you can tell the story again."

Viktor smirked.

"Never expected the Blue Lightning to be that clumsy. Well, one thing was right. You looked like a girl."

Leona would not agree, but Flik thought throwing the barrel-shaped ale glasses at Viktor was the best action to do in the moment.


	20. Day 20-Cassandra's Curse

Day 18-Your Favorite True Rune

Cassandra's Curse

A/N: Continuation of Day 17-Lambent Light. To make this clear, this is sometime before Suikoden II but after the first chapter of Suikogaiden I.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The three of them were greeted by a bored-looking boy at the end of what seemed like an endless flight of stairs.

"Welcome to the Gathering," said Luc, tone devoid of any emotion. Neither Lazlo nor Freyjadour recognized the wind magician, but Tir stepped forward to offer a handshake.

"Luc. It's good to see you. Three years, right?"

"Tir McDohl. Finally making an appearance?"

Luc shot Tir a mocking grin, but he himself didn't look too surprised. A little introduction was in order, but Tir had begun to suspect that today's event was something above mere coincidence. What was the odds of three former Tenkai star meeting in an underground secret passage? Probably close to none in normal circumstance. Luc did mention 'Gathering'.

"Lady Leknaat awaited at the seeing chamber."

-.-.-.-.-.

The blind seer was not alone. With her was a white-haired girl in her teens.

"You have quite handsome, young faces as your guests here, Leknaat," said the girl upon their entrance. Odd word choices, but Tir had stopped linking faces with ages. It was a foreign concept in the world of True Rune bearers.

"Welcome, dears. I'm sorry to gather all of you in such a short notice, but there is no better time..."

The three Tenkais kept the silence no more than the time needed to settle themselves on the seats.

"Gathered? I knew this...the passage appeared out of the blue right at my place..."commented Lazlo. When Freyjadour and Tir met him in the tunnel, they almost took him down. Fortunately, they resigned to the fact that the unknown person emitted no malice and heard his story.

"Yes. The passage you went through, such was the power of my Gate Rune."

Tir observed his two companions. Both Lazlo and Freyjadour seemed to have a hard time connecting the images of Lady Leknaat that used to appear before them to this flesh and blood human. It struck him that out of them, he was the only person who had interacted with the real Lady Leknaat.

"What is the objective of this gathering?" asked Lazlo. The white girl set his cup on the tray, grinned.

"Aren't you an impatient fellow? Ah, I am Sierra, the Coven Mistress, by the way."

Freyjadour couldn't help but asked, "What is a Coven Mistress?"

It was Lazlo who answered, "I've heard about it. The leader of the undeads."

Something with the phrasing seemed to bother Sierra, annoyance clear on her face, but no one pushed the issue further because whatever the occasion Leknaat had in mind for them, Tir was sure they weren't talking about undeads. Neclord had been killed once and for all.

"I intended to invite more of the True Rune bearers, but barring the circumstances, this is the best I could do."

The room was focused on the woman, soft voice quivered in eerie strength unbefitting of her stature.

"I want to talk about the visions."

Luc, who apparently stood at the doorways all those time, excused himself.

"I'm going to Sarah."

Was he mistaken or Lady Leknaat did waver for a while? The last time Tir visited the tower, it housed only two inhabitants: Lady Leknaat and her apprentice. Well, perhaps she got another one. Right. Back to the topic.

"True Runes dated back to the beginning of the world. It is part of the fundamental powers in the universe. Sometimes it channels memories of the world, the past it had seen. Rarer, it shows the future."

It was a feeling known by Tir. A fact he had to live with. Lazlo seemed just as sullen. Future? The images shown by Soul Eater were mostly too gruesome, too painful, too familiar that it was hard to discern which image belonged to which timeframe.

"I don't know whether you have felt it yet, but the Runes are giving quite terrible sights. There is darkness ahead."

Not exactly comforting for a clear sunny day.

Freyjadour took the pause to ask,"Are you saying there will be another war? When? Where?"

Leknaat shook her head.

"No one know. It can be tomorrow, it can be next year. But I am not talking of a threat to a single area. This is about the fate of the world. The balance is hung delicately."

Tir McDohl was never fan of cryptic messages, no matter how much he respected Lady Leknaat.

"I no longer wield a True Rune," continued Freyjadour. He looked lost. Frowning, Tir remembered that the Queen of Falena was her sister. He was worried for someone else.

"There will come a day you will have to bear it again. True Runes choose their master. You are still its rightful bearer."

Sierra coughed.

"You see, you can never run away from this. Not when you are involved with the Runes."

She was almost sad underneath her carefree smile.

Leknaat shuffled a bit, her voice sounding more and more fragile now. Tir always wondered whether she was in trance when she told them of her prophecies. "It's still vague now, but the stars never lie. Beware, proceed with caution. Bleak as it might be, fate is never unchangeable."

Afterwards, she did answer a few more questions, details of which escaped Tir. The message was clear enough. There was still something left for him -for them- to do.

He led the other two down the tower when they finished asking. Definitely not the best day for them, but perhaps having a heads-up, no matter how blurry, was good enough.

After they left, Sierra helped Leknaat to gather her orbs and divination tools. They stared each other pensively.

"They are really still young," said Sierra.

"I want to tell them everything, but it isn't the way fate works..." replied Leknaat. True Rune bearers got better in covering their expressions the longer they live, but Sierra could pick up the unrest in Leknaat's voice fairly easily. She hated the implications.

"It's alright, Leknaat. They will manage."

"I had hoped Luc would stay, but I think I have pushed him on the edge, lately."

"I can offer no consolation, but maybe time is all we need. We have a lot of it, anyway."

Leknaat didn't react. She looked at the clouds covering her inner eyes, hoping that half of her visions never materialized.

So far she hadn't succeeded much.

_Please, change the future..._


	21. Day 21-A Typical Day

21-Your Favorite HQ

The Dauntless-A Typical Afternoon

A/N: Whoa, nine days to go, guys. I may have a lot to say about IV but you have to admit having a gigantic ship as an HQ is cool. 'Sides, I've done the North Window version several years ago. (edit: I'm very sorry that it sounds very similar to the Wow Wand chapter, I wrote this before and completely forgotten the similarities)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"The starboard has to be scrubbed."

"Landlubbers, all o' 'em! Got seasickness like raining!"

"Fresh seafood in the kitchen!"

"Anyone knows where Viki is?"

"There are mushroom growing in my room!"

"Your best source of fun! Play Ritapon!"

"Woo hoo, the ship's cool!"

Lazlo found that nothing cleared his mind from miscellaneous problems he encountered during the day better than strolling around the Dauntless. As a navy, he was mesmerized by the sheer size and the construction of the ship. What a great fort it made, and the offensive capabilities it possessed. As the numbers of recruits increased along with the army's popularity, Lazlo found another reason to admire the ship. It was now home to hundreds of people of all races and backgrounds. A true melting pot. The ship, their headquarter, united them in one goal: defeating Kooluk.

Looking after what the members of the army did in their spare time was also a good pastime. As it was now, they were almost self-sufficient. Most vital services were covered in the ship, and they could live without having to dock anywhere for months. With Viki and her Blinking Mirror any material-hunting trip was made easy. He couldn't imagine a situation more ideal to an army. Even the unorthodoxy of their headquarter was a rebellion unto itself. One bonus: he could smell seasalt from his room, a pleasant sign of home.

All of a sudden there were noises coming from the fishing area. He ran to see what could have happened, only to see several people wrestling with the fishing net. Whatever they caught must be a big one, perhaps it warranted a feast before the next battle...Snowe?

"What is happening here?"

Lazlo needed explanation. Any explanation would suffice. Anything to explain why the others were struggling to disentangle Snowe from the net.

"You see, sire, we were retracting the nets when we found him there, with a bunch of fishes and some broken vases."

Lazlo shot Snowe a really confused look, the best he could muster.

Snowe's answer came out dry and sheepish.

"It's a long story..."

Yeah, there was always a story to tell in the Dauntless.


	22. Day 22-Foresight

22-NPC You Wish Playable

Ellie-Foresight

A/N: Every single person I know thought she could be recruited. I did too.

/

"Good day, Miss Ellie."

"Ah, good day, Lord Riou. Thank you for saving Ko."

/

"Hello, Miss Ellie."

"Lord Riou, you're staying at the inn?"

/

"Morning, Miss Ellie."

"Ko's waiting for you, Lord Riou!"

/

"Hi, Miss Ellie."

"Uh, hello, Lord Riou...?"

/

"Miss Ellie."

"You come here very often, Lord Riou."

/

"Riou! Tell me, do you have a crush on the innkeeper? I mean, this is the fifth time in the week we come to Banner and you talk to her .day."

Riou stammered. Nanami huffed.

"No, it's just...I think she's different...I mean..."

"Explain."

"I feel...she's...chosen? Uh, like, I have to talk to her?"

"I'm pretty sure you have a crush on her."

"No! Wait! Nanami, no!"

How on earth he could tell Nanami that something was telling him to keep approaching the girl? She was no ordinary person, he knew it. Maybe, maybe, she was part of the Stars! That should be the reason!

"So, Miss Ellie, I'm sure you've heard of my brother...he's..."

"NANAMI!"


	23. Day 23-We'll Never Know Unless We Try

23-Most annoying character

Sieg-We'll Never Know Unless We Try

A/n: Sorry Sieg, but that motor mouth of yours...it brought me headache.

"We'll never know unless we try!"

"Sieg, aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"Aw, c'mon Marica, this couldn't be so bad."

"When will you stop doing everything on your own and start listening to me?"

"Marica, we'll never know unless we try!"

"You tell me..."

Marica wrote the report in her head, knowing full well she would need it later when they had to face elder Rajim.

Perpetrators: Sieg and Marica (somehow she was dragged into this mess)

Time: Nineteen hundred

Situation: Selen had just returned for a year-long mission and for the first time in years, Jale would be spending the day with her mother. Sieg wanted to see Jale acting the part of an affectionate son (somehow?).

"What the hell are you doing here, Sieg?"

"Er, uh, night, Jale. Do you...have some sugar?"

Marica sighed. What did they think? The plan (if there was ever one) was doomed from the beginning! Sneaking into a house inhabited by two martial arts practitioners? Yeah, right.

"Wait, Jale! I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can...maybe after one or two punches?"

The report in her mind continued.

Result: Probably several broken ribs. Maybe a tooth. Marica pledged no part in the crime.


	24. Day 24-A Lasting Legacy (2)

Day 24-Character(s) you wish didn't die

Arshtat and Sialeeds-A Lasting Legacy (2)

A/N: Not proper continuation, but slightly connected to day 18-A Lasting Legacy

/

"Sialeeds!"

Princess Arshtat launched to the corner of the royal library, hardly paying any attention to how unladylike she was behaving. The end of her gown crumpled as it dragged along the marble floors. One could hardly noticed though, given the darkness surrounding her. The candlesticks were left unlit.

"What are you doing here? I told you how dangerous it is to go anywhere alone!"

"I don't see your bodyguard around, sis."

Arshtat blushed. She wavered.

"That..."

She relented, sighing in front of her sister who was leaning against her favorite bookshelf. Sialeeds shut her eyes like usual (nevermind her hairstyle. Arshat was surprised her sister could still see what was going on).

"I know...it's ridiculous, isn't it? Right in our own home."

The palace was more a death trap than home the way it was. Bodies fell left and right, and no matter how hard the maids tried to clean everything before the royal sisters could catch a glimpse on the crime scene, they couldn't keep up with the count. Assassins. Murders. Such were the words adorning their daily life nowadays.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Arshtat, deciding they would go nowhere if she kept chiding. Sialeeds was stubborn that way.

"I'm just...tired, you know. Feigning everything. Father died. Everyone tried to give me consolations, those half-hearted chaps, the sweet nonsense. Well, I could never be a proper princess like you always are, Sis."

Arshtat frowned.

"And why would you say so?"

"Because," Sialeeds tilted her head sideways, burying her face to a thick tome she was carrying so her bangs fell like a golden curtain,"even when I try, I can't find the sadness. Father's died, but all I can think of is...who is he anyway? It's not like he's ever around."

Arshtat looked into the honest, blunt eyes of her sister's, and tried her best not to cry. She hugged her instead.


	25. Day 25-Waning Moon

Day 25-Character you wish return in the next installment

Shun Min- Waning Moon

/

"Run, would you? Please, I beg you!"

"I can't leave you alone!"

"It's no use...it's too late...my father had gone too far..."

"Shun Min, surely..."

"Run, Hai Yo. Only you can do this."

"I will...I will come back and save you! I promise!"

She gave him a rueful smile.

/

"You're new?"

She looked pale and sickly and Hai Yo couldn't guess what she was doing here but the fact that she was standing before him meant she was probably also a chef of sort, he was rambling in his mind and it didn't stop, the words.

"Yes, yes I am! Do you know where Lord Jinkai is?"

He made less than stellar first impression but she smiled and led him across the hall. For a moment, that face seemed brighter.

/

"I like your food."

Because the only way he knew to get his feelings across was cooking. He wished he was as eloquent in the way of words.

/

"You are a foolish man, Hai Yo. This is futile."

"I promised Shun Min I'd protect this recipe! I won't let it fallen to anyone!"

The man snorted.

"Promise? Nothing good comes in fulfilling a promise made to a dead girl."

He felt his world frozen at the dreadful little word.

/

"It's over, you see. Your father...he had come to his senses. We, we had destroyed the recipe. I'm sorry it takes me so long...Look, I made you your favorite dishes. I've been much, much better. Tell me, is it good enough to your taste?"

But of course, a cold granite tombstone could only answer with a deafening silence.


	26. Day 26-Deep Impression

Day 26-Scene that makes you laugh

The Bear-Deep Impression

A/N: A classic...my, only four days to go.

/

"...the mercenary fortress siege, commanded by Viktor the Bear, a veteran of Toran Liberation war, brought short-lived victory against the troops of Highland's Prince Luca Blight. Subsequent skirmish..."

"The symbol of the army was reported to be a bear, drawn by none other than Viktor himself, depicting his earned title."

"Two swordsmen stood out amongst the best in the team. Vital to the outcome of the final confrontation at Gregminster, Flik the Blue Lightning and Viktor the Bear covered the main party's escape..."

"Renowned Figure in Modern History:

Name: Viktor

Title: Viktor the Bear

Homeland: North Window Village, Dunan

Events: Toran Liberation War, Dunan Unification War, The Higheast Rebellion"

The man tossed the book aside, an act so brash that the flimsy wooden table seemed to shake from end to end. His companion winced, though his smile contained laughter.

"IT'S A LION! LION!"


	27. Day 27-Limbo

27-The scenes that made you cry

Limbo

/

The insides of the True Runes were different than he imagined. The gates were connected to a whole different realm, one that felt cold and sad and just forgotten. In most days there were no light, only wails and murmurs of lost souls floating around the space too empty. Sometimes, voices replied one another, although it was difficult to find any real attempt to start a conversation. An exercise of futility, one would say, for the individuals trapped in this fate worse than death were far and away in timelines and places.

Some did try, especially when a newcomer arrived. What resulted was probably best described as a cross between broken records and echoes of fading hopes.

"True Runes...abomination... I should have never wield one..."

"Tell me, have you seen my Young Master?"

"The sky of Dunan...I see golden light at the horizon..."

For the residents of this world, even their own consciousness was a mystery at times. Physical bodies rotten in the world of the living, here even their mind and soul seemed to separate. The air was thick with wishes and never-was.

"Please forgive me..."

"Kika, I'm sorry..."

"Please, Riou! Jowy! Please don't fight anymore!..."

Every now and then exceptionally powerful images played, swirling colors of emotions enveloping the streams. They swam in the river of tears.

Of a gruesome death at the hands of man-eating spores (there was a voice calling)

Of a woman so beautiful, eyes sparkling with imminent sadness.

"Nanami, is that you?"

"Flare...Lino..."

"Let me go! Let me go! I want to live!"

Of a smile buried in the flow of time.

"Luc, you are not alone. I'm with you. Always."

But in this chaos, no one could ever find anyone. They heard voices, seen faces, then consumed again by the darkness. A perpetual longing.

Sometimes, light shone through the silent corridors. A reaching hand, the calling from the living. Only during this narrow passage of chance they could peek outside, perhaps send a message or two. It was oblivion, again.

"The Stars of Destiny guard the door of fate."

It could be a second, a minute, and hour, even a year or ten. Time mattered not.

"The bell of death chimed late."

They did not know who said what. Everything blurred.

"We seek the day to open the gate."

What, who, why? After what seemed like an eternity, most people forget who they were, existing in this hollow state. Neither alive or dead, following the people dearest to them with sheer willpower.

Eventually, someone would come.

A new member to this party of ghost.

Feeling was an ethereal notion, after all.


	28. Day 28-The Turning Point

28-Epic/unforgettable moment

The promise-The Turning Point

A/N: So I was whisked by my parents to another town without internet access. Sorry for the delay!

/

"Brother, there is a mark on this stone."

"Hey, watch out! It's dangerous to be so close to the edge!"

The little girl skipped towards her brother, slightly flushed. The ravine was kinda scary, but the place was beautiful. It was unusual for her brother to let her accompany him this far into the Pass. You couldn't blame a bored kid for acting on her curiosities after spending her whole holiday in a secluded little town!

So she tugged on her brother's shirt. He was busy hunching over the shrubberies gathering who knew what. What a wonderful evening and all he could think of was his work! The little girl felt a pity on her brother. Several minutes later, seemingly defeated, he relented.

"Alright, the stone. Yeah, right."

He examined the rocky structures pointed by his sister, at first confused, but later realization dawned on him. He took his sister to his arm and ruffled her hair.

"You've found something amazing here. It's The Turning Point..."

The girl noticed her brother's hushed awe, so she looked into the scratched surface of the stone a little more closely. What could possibly elicit such reaction?

"Say, let's go home now. I'll tell you over dinner. It's almost seven, mom must be worried sick."

Who could resist a promise of a bedtime story? This should be good.

/

Bowls of soup and several plates of miscellaneous dishes later, the family gathered over the fireplace. Maids paced back and forth with a scuttle, the familiarity of domestic noises lulled the siblings into the feeling of comfort.

"She found something interesting this evening, Ma. I went there almost every week, but somehow I missed it before."

The gentle woman set aside her knittings, smiling to the boy.

"What was it?"

"The Turning Point. I thought it was just an urban legend."

At this point his father joined the conversation, tobacco cigar at the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, the forgotten monument. Say, there used to be several pilgrims coming until several years ago. Nowadays that place's mostly deserted."

The little girl bounced at her father's feet before finding a nice rug to cuddle with.

"Pa, what is 'The Turning Point'?"

Her father's eyes softened.

"Many years ago, there was little peace in the country. Soldiers fought and fallen, there was so much bloodshed. However, here in the border town of Kyaro, the people lived relatively normally. They were so used to ownership changes that they no longer thought who owned Kyaro at a time. Here, two boys grew up alongside each other. They were the best of friends."

Her brown eyes glittered with the dancing fire from the hearth.

"Was that called war? Miss Blythe told us yesterday."

Her mother blinked. "In second grade? What do they teach children these days?"

"Ma, could we continue? Please?"

The father continued as his wife sighed, muttering something about having to meet the school mistress first thing tomorrow.

"They were devoted to their country. When they came of age, they enlisted as soldiers in the junior troops. Their first battlefield, however, was met with...unfortunate accident."

He paused, trying to sort the tragedy and gory details certainly unsuitable for the children (especially with his wife present).

"The two friends were caught in bad situation. They crossed their weapons to make a mark on a stone, one you saw earlier, so they could reunite later if they lost each other."

"How beautiful! Pa, what happened to them?"

"They were separated, but after one thing after another, and continuing pursuit of the other, they could finally meet again at the spot."

"But why is it called The Turning Point?"

Her mother took over before her father could speak.

"Because that is where they make big decisions in their life. And that's where they were separated. Now, I think it's time for bed. Quite late already, don't you think so?"

The girl was clearly not satisfied yet, so her father sent her with promise of a morning walk to her desired candy shop and more storybooks. His son was smirking by the time he went back to the living room.

"You left out a lot of details, Pa. The real story is so much better."

"I see you've been raiding your uncle's library again, boy. Will land you a trouble sooner or later, fer sure."

The boy didn't stop grinning, knowing that the threats were empty. The library must have existed for some reason, like imparting knowledge to those eager enough to seek!

"But why people stopped visiting the place? I thought that if it was real, people would flock the whole valley. I mean, it's a story with dramatic notion in it. Eternal friendship and whatnot."

His father shook his head.

"The fact was not known to many. For the leader of the rebellion and the king of the opposing kingdom to be friends, swore an oath of brotherly bonds, it was scandalous in itself. Maybe in a decade or two the truth would come to light and people got to see the irony, but until Dunan is less volatile, the story would have to be buried."

"Wait, so the pilgrims you mentioned earlier?"

The boy swore his father's eyes looked happy in the play of light.

"Maybe they thought it was a good thing to be reminded to the past sometimes. Because y'know, while they still could. It's their turning point."


	29. Day 29-Desiderium

29-Random rants about Suikoden

Desiderium

A/N: Weird prompt for a fanfiction, uh. Because it's originally for Tumblr post. I'll give you a skipped chapter instead (a draft I forgot existed-found in my notebook)

/

Being a chancellor to Dunan was tiring even to his standards. Since the East High Rebellion was successfully quelled, things were relatively quiet in Muse. The humdrum of ordinary life eventually reigned over, rumors and gossips curbed into barest minimal in the safety of bar in downtown areas. Good, Shu supposed, although every now and then he would take a look at the newest national security report, scrutiny them for the smallest crack in defense or the tiniest hint of another rebellion. Being cautious was never wrong when one was in his position.

Living up here in the government seat, however, had its set of drawbacks. Sans letter from a handful of acquaintances he made during the war (he couldn't exactly say friends, but there), he was deprived of chances to see how the country was recovering from the commoner's viewpoints. His works kept him busy, so the idea he'd toyed with for a while -going clandestine to the urban populace- was quite impossible. Situation was not dire, but he missed the fresh air beyond his office window.

Those he knew the closest had left some time ago. Apple especially, took her leave not long after the aftermath of the war, having finished her book on Master Mathiu. More than a decade had passed, even. Everyone was moving on with their lives, except him, because he got nothing else to pursue.

He signed the last document in today's stack, carefully letting the ink dry before putting it in the appropriate tray. Next was checking the evening mail and he could get the remainder of the day for himself. Relaxing was a luxury when one held an arguably most powerful title in the country. He'd ask for a hot chocolate, perhaps, to accompany his readings.

Amongst the sealed, stamped envelopes stating their official nature, a brown plain envelope was stuck seemingly out of place. He took it first, pushing the rest aside. A smile quirked when he read who the sender was.

Freed Y and his wife wrote to him several times in the last fifteen years, telling him bits and pieces of everyday life, the part of the puzzle he could't discovered on his own. The couple was loyal and observant, it was reassuring to have such allies amongst the civilians.

Shu was halfway through the letter, frown increasingly deepened while his hot chocolate cooled. Unlike the last letter, which was generally lighthearted, this one told him of the brewing war at the Grasslands ("We moved to the borders because Yoshino loves the countryside, but Little Sanae joined the Fire Bringer Army a while ago") and mentioned names he hadn't heard for a long time ("serving as the chief strategist was a Silverberg, mentored by none other than our own Apple herself! Sanae said Futch was there as well, now a full-fledged Dragon Knight once again").

By the time he finished the letter, Shu felt like the past had come and ran away with his emotion. Apple couldn't help herself out of a sticky situation whether she was sixteen or thirty-one. She was too nosy, too kind. Next he would hear her involved in the Island Nation-Toran conflict...no, better not give any idea to Fate. Taking a deep breath, he took his forgotten drink and sipped it slowly.

There was a good book to read that night and someone had graciously sent him a bottle of Kanakan wine. He reveled in his solitude.

So was a typical day of Shu.


	30. Day 30-Valedictory

30-How Suikoden Changes Your Life

Valedictory

A/N: The last one! Another weird prompt, so...enjoy! This went way back to the first chapter.*escapes

/

In early spring this quaint Harmonian village was a creation of beauty. River plowed through the heart of the place, bringing life to green patches of crops that would find way to the modest kitchenettes around the country came Fall. The temperature was still low, but no longer the frigid wind of yestereve. Buds popped in many places, one would surely find them blossom beautifully in time.

It was in this sweetest moment in the world that Rosa Atreides felt her heart ached with pang of loneliness. This place, chosen carefully by Marcel as their safe haven, was something out of her favorite painting. Picturesque scenery in everyday sight, soothing view to sore eyes. But it couldn't be so different from her lovely Dunan settlements. During this time of the year, as days rolled in abandon to her feelings, Rosa thought she was sadly misplaced. It was a world she didn't belong to.

Far away from the war, far away from her past. Marcel repeatedly told her such words. Marco didn't share her uneasiness when they left Kyaro, not when they assumed new identities when forced to shed the name Atreides, not when she had to pretend she didn't care anymore for her country. Here it was far away from the war, far away from her past.

How could they expect her to lead a new life when so much questions were left unanswered from her stint as a 'Rosa Atreides'? When her own son was removed from her and slowly became a feared stranger? She ought to worry. She ought to. A mother she was, even to a monster born in the injustice of politics.

What should be for dinner, she mused. She always found her solace in domestic affairs. Maids were aplenty, but keeping tabs of the groceries and laundry list grounded her to her sanity. She had all the time in the world without nothing to do, if she was to schedule her day any other way.

Ah, carrots. She was reminded of her baby son, so hilariously cute in his loathings of this vegetable. Why couldn't they live in those days a little bit longer?

The way home seemed so far.

"Ah, Lady Rosa! Are you Lady Rosa?"

A girl rose to her feet, her dress fluttered in the wind. Wide smile plastered on her face, Rosa couldn't help but smiling before something clicked. This girl knew her! Her real name! She was supposed to panic, but such radiant smile...there shouldn't be any malice, right?

In her silence, the stranger looked into her eyes.

"You must be her! Your eyes look just the same!"

Her eyes looked just the same...with who?

So Rosa, bewildered in anticipation, let herself led by the excited little girl.

For the first time in many months, she let her hope rose.


End file.
